


Anderson

by CuriousRebel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Peaceful Revolution, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousRebel/pseuds/CuriousRebel
Summary: He arrived early at the precinct on his first official day, though he was somewhat pre-occupied with the fact that he’d had to resort to public transport as a means of getting there. He’d thought Hank would be happy to see him there on their joint day back, but when Connor came out of re-charge mode that morning he’d found that the lieutenant had already left. It worried the detective android somewhat. He was still not so used to the idea of being allowed to build connections with other people of his own free will and with no prompting from CyberLife, and so the idea that the connection he had managed to maintain was about to be retracted was distressing to say the least.





	Anderson

Connor was anticipating returning to the DPD quite eagerly – which was a strange new emotion, considering he’d been programmed to be patient at all times. It had only been two months since the events that transpired between the android group of Jericho and their human masters, but already laws had been put in place to protect androids from harm and persecution in the same way humans were protected. Connor had never previously felt threatened or afraid by the lack of these laws, but now that they were there, he found that they did bring him some level of comfort.  
The events in November had left people skittish and afraid, but Christmas had swooped in and brought people together. It was, of course, Connor’s first Christmas, and while he had heard of the festival and knew full well how much it meant to people, he never expected to be celebrating it. Hank had been almost apologetic at his decidedly small amount of seasonal cheer, but he did go to the effort of hauling an old tree out of his attic and then spending the afternoon showing Connor how to decorate it. Connor had inquired as to why they were hanging ornaments from the branches of a plastic tree; he could’ve easily gotten a detailed answer from his databases, but he’d found more and more recently that he preferred to reach out to Hank for guidance than to search his databases, which weren’t always has helpful as people thought. Hank had thought about it for a good minute before he admitted that he didn’t actually know the answer, which had made Connor smile.  
That was another thing he was beginning to notice; he no longer hesitated before showing basic emotions or social ques like smiling or frowning. Before he had turned Deviant these things could’ve jeopardised his mission, depending on the situation. Now that he didn’t have a set mission at all times, he felt he had room to grow his personality.  
The DPD had found itself significantly reduced in size, due to the portion of humans who didn’t wish to return to Detroit following the revolution, and the vast amounts of androids who despite being designed for the police force, upon awakening, found they didn’t actually want to be police officers.  
This left the remaining forces overloaded, overworked and overly-tired. So the DPD offered for those wanting to become officers – both human and android alike – to participate in “quick-fire testing”, exams and basic training that would allow them to help out with the overload of work. Connor was honoured to be specially invited to attend these trials. What with his previous record of good police work and ability to work under pressure, his place at the DPD was secured almost immediately upon the positive return of his test results, and he was once again assigned to be Lieutenant Anderson’s partner.  
He knew full well that once the political climate and influx of work stabilised he would be expected to sit a full exam and go through more thorough training, but he was confident that with Hank’s mentoring and his own calm judgement, he could pass them comfortably well.  
He arrived early at the precinct on his first official day, though he was somewhat pre-occupied with the fact that he’d had to resort to public transport as a means of getting there. He’d thought Hank would be happy to see him there on their joint day back, but when Connor came out of re-charge mode that morning he’d found that the lieutenant had already left. It worried the detective android somewhat. He was still not so used to the idea of being allowed to build connections with other people of his own free will and with no prompting from CyberLife, and so the idea that the connection he had managed to maintain was about to be retracted was distressing to say the least.  
When he entered the building, he was greeted warmly by some of his new colleagues who were keen to have their acceptance of androids known, most notably Chris Miller, who shook Connor’s hand – a decidedly human gesture that Connor was unused to but appreciated all the same – and joked about Connor having his work cut out with the lieutenant as a partner. For a moment he thought that the officer was being genuinely disparaging of Hank, but when he realised he was joking he actually found himself smiling and agreeing.  
He approached his desk – which looked desolate compared to the overflow of Hank’s next to it – almost cautiously, irrationally worried that someone would jump out and tell him that the whole thing had been a joke, or that he would be transported to the Zen Garden and Amanda would inform him that he had just failed some kind of loyalty test. It would certainly explain Hank’s early leave that morning.  
“Connor, there you are!” Connor turned at the familiar voice and found Hank smiling at him as he descended the stairs from Captain Fowler’s office.  
“Good morning, Ha-“ Connor remembered the way he felt that morning (abandoned? disappointed?) and changed tact,” Good morning, Lieutenant Anderson.”  
Hank seemed to take note of Connor’s emotional distance, and offered,” Sorry I left so early this morning, kiddo. There were some papers I needed to fill out.”  
Connor was visibly confused,” Paperwork? I don’t understand, Lieutenant. We haven’t had a case since the deviancy problem.”  
Hank smiled enigmatically and began to pull something from his pocket,” I was registering your police ID for you. You’ll be able to pick it up from the administration department later on.”  
Connor felt instantly bad for doubting Hank. He knew by now that the gruff officer would never just abandon him. “Thank you, Lieu- Hank.”  
“I was also getting this sorted out for you.” He said, finally pulling the object out from his jacket pocket. He set it down gently on the corner of Connor’s desk, watching the android’s face the entire time. It made a click as two strong magnets connected it to the work surface.  
When Connor’s processors finally caught up with what he was looking at, all thoughts of his new place in society and his new home being ripped away from him disappeared immediately. Connor had never really cried before (after all, what reason does an investigative machine have to cry?), but an overwhelming urge for it hit him then.  
It was a brand new name plate. A name plate that read “Det. Connor Anderson”.  
“What do you think, son?” Hank asked from beside him. Connor turned to find the older man smiling hopefully at him, and his sensors were so overwhelmed with a mix of affection and relief that he felt his eyes well up with artificial tears. Was this what having emotions was really like? It was (uncomfortable? embarrassing? confusing?), but there was something nice about it, too. He knew exactly what Hank was trying to convey by having his own last name registered as Connor’s and it filled him with such a foreign sense of belonging that few tears slipped down his face.  
“It’s-“ Connor stopped and tried to regain control of his speech regulators,” It’s perfect, Hank. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought. Sorry for any typos, I wrote this at 2AM. 
> 
> Note: I don't know if it was clear enough but when it said that Connor's databases "weren't always as helpful as people thought", I kind of meant it like Connor's databases are like using Google. You don't always necessarily get a straight answer.


End file.
